sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Soraya Skydancer
Soraya Adalia Dwin'urdrenn'' (pronounced sor-rye-ah)'' is a sin'dorei Blood Knight. Her family name, Dwin'urdrenn has a literal translation of "Dancers in the Sky". It translates into the common tongue as "Skydancer". Vital Stats and Physical Apperance * Age: 117 * Height: 5'7" (165cm) * Weight: 126lbs (56kg) Soraya stands at around average height for a female blood elf, and does not sport an overly lithe body. A tomboy in many respects, Soraya doesn't always seem to care about being pristine. Her hair is platinum blonde, typical of her kind, and flows freely to the middle of her back should she wear it down. Often, it will have a plait just beside her left ear. Her left thigh sports a large, skin-toned tattoo; an intricate pattern surrounding much smaller runic markings. In casual company, Soraya tends to favour trousers and shirt over flowing dresses. She is very rarely seen without a sword at her hip. Whilst on duty she will usually be seen in the deep scarlet and black armour of a Blood Knight. Her favoured sword, her custom crafted Felsteel Longblade, is kept in a midnight blue scabbard hung across her shoulder. Brief Background Soraya was born the only child of a middle class family within what is now considered to be the Ruins of Silvermoon. The Dwin'urdrenns ran a small but prosperous herbal medicine and potions store, nestled within the busy streets of the city. Life for Soraya was as normal as any high elf, and like the rest of her kin she inevitably suffered at the hands of Arthas. Alone, picking herbs for her father, Soraya was cut off from her family as the Scourge attacked. Managing to hide herself against a large tree trunk, she stayed undetected throughout the invasion, too petrified to move. Amongst the fighting, she was also unfortunate enough to glimpse her parents slip into the woods, seemingly to safety, leaving her for dead. The weeks after the destruction of the Sunwell took their toll on the lonely girl. She became increasingly aware how dependant she was on its power, and resorted to increasingly disturbing methods to get her hands on anything that could give her a fix. Eventually, after some long, hard months, news spread of a strange new power gifted by the Prince from his quest to Outland. Upon further investigation, she haphazardly enlisted into a new order that would exploit this gift. Unbeknownst to her, this decision would change her life forever. Her addiction waned, or at least became less of an issue as her training within the Blood Knight Order progressed. The 'gift' was revealed to her as a Naaru - a being of pure Light - and when abused it provided untold power, and unrivaled relief from the pain of addiction. Her naive outlook on life was slowly driven from her; her training becoming consuming - the harsh, amoral teachings of the Order soon becoming her own doctrines. After around five years of training she was sent to Outland to aid the Blood Elven refugees find their new home in the Promised Land. Not long into her work, the truth behind her Prince's plans began to unwined. She was torn between her strict duty to the state of Silvermoon, and her personal disgust at what had become of her people. It was only a matter of time before she was confonted by the Scryers, to whom she enlisted and served covertly under, leading a double life as a loyal Knight of Silvermoon and a Scryer whenever possible. This state of affairs lasted only until recently, when Kael'thas Sunstrider's madness was revealed openly, and Liadrin pledged her blades to the newly formed Shattered Sun Offensive. No longer needing to hide her alligance, Soraya worked openly as a Blood Knight Retainer within the ranks of the Shattered Sun, slowly taking back Quel'Danas and helping to restore hope for her shattered kin. With these events over, Soraya returned to active service within the Order and served several tours of duty in Northrend, combatting the Scourge that ravaged her homeland in the Frozen Wastes. Stories ::*'The Skydancer Chronicle', Extended background (Work in Progress) ::* Sorrie ::* Blood Night ::* Blood Knight ::* True Masters of the Light :: More to come... Category:People Category:Blood Elves